Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chopping aid for use in chopping of wood to prevent pieces of wood to spread into the surroundings outside the chopping aid during chopping.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a chopping aid with a basket-like closed ring frame designed to be mounted onto a chopping block in order to prevent chopped wood to fall to the ground during chopping.
In order to work efficiently, the chopping aid should be able to dampen mishits with the axe, and additionally, during such mishits the chopping aid may not damage the cutting edge of the axe. Finally, the chopping aid should be sufficiently durable so that it does not break during use even though the number of mishits with the axe may be significant.
In practice it has been difficult to come up with suitable materials which are cheap enough for use in such a chopping aid without unduly increasing the material costs or manufacturing costs of the chopping aid.